Belle/Gallery
Images of Belle from Beauty and the Beast. External Galleries Promotional Images ''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) Belle Wallpaper.jpg Bb movie poster.png|Belle and Beast Platinum Edition Clipart BatB Promotional image.jpg Beauty and the Beast Diamond Edition Banner.jpg Belle_and_the_Beast_Wallpaper_2.jpg Belle's quote.jpeg Belle is reading a book.jpg|Belle is reading a book for the Beast and the Enchanted servants Belle .jpg|Bell with the enchanted servants bellarusia01.jpg|Belle and Philippe Beauty and the B.jpg|Belle and Beast in ballroom Belle calander.jpg BeautyBelle.jpg Beauty Belle and the Beast dance.jpg Belle et de Beat.jpg Belle in the castle.jpg belle-4.jpg New looks.png Belle and servant friends.jpg ''Descendants'' Auradon Royal Family.jpg Auradon Royal Family 2.jpg Descendants - Belle and Beast.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast'' (2017) BATB photography 4.jpg BATB photography 8.jpg BATB Australian poster.jpg BTB BusShelter Belle v3 Sm.jpg Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Poster.jpg Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Shadow Poster.jpg BATB French character posters 8.jpg Beauty and the Beast promo 1.png Miscellaneous Ralph Breaks the Internet.jpeg RBTI - Latin America Poster.jpg RBTI Stickers.jpg ouat-season-3-promo-cast-13.jpg Renders Bella.8.png Bella.9.png|Belle holding a fan and a mask Bella.7.png Belle 2007.jpg Belle 2011.jpg Belle2.jpg Belleofballdres.png Belle01.jpg Belle 2008.jpg BeautyBeast.png|Belle and Beast Diamond Edition Clipart Belle Ballerina.png|Belle Ballerina Xmas belle.png|Belle from Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas Xmas Belle.png|Holiday Belle with gift Bellecurtsie.png Belleflowerhair.png Walt-disney-princess1.jpg Belleandbeast.png Batb.png Belle Transform.jpg Belle 04.png Belle with mirror.png Belle xmas 01.png|Belle Bellerose1.png Bellestool.png Goldbelle.png Disneyprincess5.png Jeweledbelle.png Garden belle.png|Garden of Beauty Belle Sparkle belle.png|Sparkle Belle Belle 06.png Belle 07.png Belle_Xmas_3.jpg xmas belle 01.png|Belle in her Christmas attire belle 08.jpg belle 09.png|Winter Belle belle 11.png belle 10.png belle 14.png belle books.png|"Mountains of books!" belle 15.png Belle is beauty.png Belle's hairstyle.png Bella.21.png Bella.22.png Bella.20.png Bella.18.png Bella.19.png Belle2013.png Belle Transform.jpg|Belle's transformation before her redesign Belleredesign.jpg Belle extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Belle Redesign belle and palace pets.png belle1.jpg belle2redesign.jpg bellepose2.png belleheadshot1.png Belle with horse.png|Belle with horse Ariel-Belle-Aurora.png Belle with a book.png Belle riding Philippe.png Beauty Belle.png Belle,Mrs Potts and Chip.png Belle reading.png Belle and enchanted prince.png Beauty and the Beast dance.jpg Gallery disney Belle.png Vector-02.png|Belle and Lumiere Sticker princesse Belle.png Beauty and strong Belle.png Dream big.png Princess 1.png Bellecandle.png Belleenchantedrose.png Concept Art Belle_concept_art.jpg|Early facial expressions for Belle Belle Gaston.jpg Marquis Gaston with Belle.jpg beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development.png|Early visual development by Mel Shaw beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_2.png|Early visual development beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_3.png|Early visual development by Mel Shaw beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_5.png|Early visual development by Mel Shaw beauty_and_the_beast_visual_development_6.png|Early visual development by Mel Shaw The Enchanted Christmas Storyboard - As Long As There's Christmas - 2.jpg|The storyboard with Belle and Angelique looking at the shine Rays of the window from the dungeon for the song, As Long As There's Christmas. beauty_and_the_beast_concept_belle_shot.jpg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Concept-Art-Belle.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Belle and the Enchanted Rose.jpg Beauty and the Beast - Concept Art - Belle and the Enchanted Rose 2.jpg Belle Concept Art.jpg|Alternate design of Belle with a cap Belle_Concept_Art (2).jpg RBTI - Princess concept.jpg Video games Belle's_Quest_Gameplay.png Beauty_and_the_Beast_Belle_s_Quest-Megadrive-US.jpg|The cover of Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest Belle_in_Belles_Quest.jpg|Belle in Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Quest Beauty-and-the-beast-game.jpg|The cover of the video game Belle.JPG|Belle in Kinect Disneyland Adventures 23 Belle - DMW.jpg DMW2 - Belle Meet.jpg Belle Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Belle in Disney Magic Kingdoms EmojiBlitzBelle.png|Belle's emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz. Disney Emoji Blitz App Icon Beauty.png|Belle on the Beauty and the Beast app icon. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Belle KHII.png Belle KH.png|Belle in her golden ball gown in Kingdom Hearts Station_Belle_KH.png|Belle's emblem, as seen in Sora's awakening Kingdomheartsrechainofmemories 9a.jpg Kh-hollowbastion1-12.png 507961-xaldin_captures_belle.jpg|Belle captured by Xaldin 915410_20040901_screen002_992.jpg Belle_01_KH.png Always Together 01 (KHIIFM) KHIIHD.png Kingdom Hearts X Belle.png Disney parks and other live appearances Beast2.jpg|Susan Egan as Broadway's Original Belle Tonibraxton.jpg|Toni Braxton as Belle on Broadway Belle-Christy-Carlson-Romano.jpg|Christy Carlson Romano as Belle on Broadway Princessliveaction.jpg Liveactiondisneystore2.jpg 31 - belle.jpg|Belle's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card Belle-and-her-Mother.jpg|A portrait of young Belle and her mother. Belle DP.jpg Disney Dream Portrait Series - Beauty and the Beast - Where a Moment of Beauty Lasts Forever.jpg|Penélope Cruz as Belle in the Disney Dream Portrait Series Belle and Beast Topiary.jpg|Belle topiary EmmaWatkinsasBelle.jpg|Emma Watkins as Belle Belle Disney Park.jpg BATB (Australia) 1.jpg Bellefantasyfaire.jpg DP Belle Beast figures.jpg Printed Media bellebride.jpg|Belle, depicted as a bride in the "Beautiful Brides" book The_Charming_Gift_Book.jpg|Belle in "The Charming Gift". Kingdom-hearts-2-beast.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Book_of_Secrets.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Drawprinc1.jpg Learn2DrawPr2.jpg Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (2).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Belle (3).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Belle (3).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Belle (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Belle (1).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - (Cover).jpg Screen Shot 2015-12-30 at 10.33.31 AM.png the-Beauty-and-the-Beast-disney-princess-39411780-765-1000.jpg Princesses-and-Puppies-disney-princess-38319627-500-386.jpg Belle image.jpg Bella Belle.jpg Caderno Belle.jpg New 2016 book.jpg Belle in the market.jpg Belle with servants.jpg Shopping.jpg Belle new pose.jpg Coloring book.jpg Belle's outfits.jpg 2017 calendar.jpg Belle with goat.jpg little Belle 1.jpg little Belle 2.jpg little Belle 3.jpg little Belle 4.jpg ''Beauty and the Beast'' Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_2.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_3.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_4.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_6.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_8.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_9.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_10.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_11.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_12.jpg Disney_Princess_Belle's_Story_Illustraition_13.jpg ''Kilala Princess Beast_KilalaPrincess1.png|Bell in ''Kilala Princess. Belle_KilalaPrincess3.png|In Kilala Princess. Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess volume 4.jpg Comics Tumblr mc5ckbI1jS1rfodbso4 250.png AprilIssue 019.jpg AprilIssue 018.jpg AprilIssue 010.jpg AprilIssue 009.jpg AprilIssue 008.jpg JanuaryIssue 012.jpg JanuaryIssue 011.jpg OctoberIssue 008.jpg ONCE OutOfThePast.jpg|''Once Upon a Time'' comic Once Upon a Time - Belle - Comic.png Once Upon a Time - Belle and Rumplestiltskin - Comic.png Merchandise BelleACDoll.jpg|The Animator's Collection Belle Doll Belle Animators Doll 2013.jpg Belle_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Belle_Designer_Doll.jpg|Belle Designer Doll Belle-Fairytale-Designer-3.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Belle_and_the_Beast_Dolls.jpg Belle_2010_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Belle_2010_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Belle_2014_Holiday_Plush.jpg Belle_2014_Plush.jpg Belle Plush Doll - Beauty and the Beast.jpg Belle plush(pink dress).jpg Bellesingingdoll.png|Belle Singing Doll BelleClassicDoll.png|Belle Classic Doll Belle_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Belle_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2012_Boxed.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_2013.jpg Belle_Sparking_Doll_Boxed.jpg Disney Princess Dream Princess™ Belle Doll.jpg DISNEY Princess SNAP 'N STYLE Belle Doll.jpg Belle singing doll.jpeg Belle_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Disney Princess Hair Play Belle Doll.jpg Disney Princess MagiClip™ Belle and Fashion 2-Pack.jpg Belle_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg Funko Pop! Belle.jpg Belle 2016 Funko.jpg Funkop POP - Beauty and the Beast - Belle 2.jpg Funkop POP - Beauty and the Beast - Belle.jpg Peasent_Belle_2014_Vinyl_Pop.jpg Belle-Ornament.jpeg Beauty and the Beast The Broadway Musical Snowglobe.jpeg Beauty and the Beast Snowglobe.jpg Beauty and the Beast Story Book Figurine by Jim Shore.jpg Belle figurine.jpg WDCC_Beauty-and-the-Beast-Belle-and-Beast-Dancing.jpg Belle Happy Meal Toy.jpg Belle Deluxe Lighted Music Box by Precious Moments.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Littles Belle Micro Doll Play Set.jpg Pizza hut figures puppets.jpg DISNEY Princess Beauty and the Beast Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Princess Belle's Fairy-tale Scene.jpg DISNEY Princess Belle's FLIP 'N SWITCH™ Castle.jpg BBD32-Belle-Magiclip-Bag-Doll.jpg Jackiehuang vincitquisevincitvol4.jpg Princess Belle Glitter Dress (Beauty and the Beast).jpeg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Belle_and_the_Beast_Mug.jpg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png Ariel &belle shirts.jpg Disney plushes.png belle bookmark.jpg Il fullxfull.571821671 2ei7.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg DOLL-DISP-CHAR-BELL-ROYAL_HORSE_DOLL_SET.jpg Belle_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Alex-and-Ani-Bangle.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Musical-Ornament.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Shoes.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Socks.jpeg Beauty-and-the-Beast-Throw.jpeg Belle-Towels.jpeg Belle-Watch.jpg Disney-Princess-gloves-and-purse.jpg DSBelleCostumeS14.jpg DSBelle2CostumeS14.jpg Disney princess water bottle.jpg Rapunzel-snow-belle-and-mulan.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Belle Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Belle Tsum Tsum Belle Tsum Tsum Medium.jpg BelleJapanesetsumtsum.jpg|Belle Japanese Tsum Tsum DSBelleVillageDress.jpg BelleJapanese2tsumtsum.jpg SingingBelleJapanesetsumtsum.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tank Top.jpg Tale as Old as Time Tsum Tsum T Shirt.jpg Belle Winter Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Once Upon a Time - Belle - Funko POP Vinyl.jpg|''Once Upon a Time'' Funko POP! doll S3665.jpg|Belle 3D statue Swarosvki figurine - Belle.jpg|Swarovski figure BATB 2017 Ballroom Belle doll.jpg Funko Pops! - Belle Celebration.jpg Funko Pops! - Belle 2017.jpg Red Dress Belle.jpg BATB - Ball Belle.jpg Beauty and the Beast 2017 Mystery Minis.jpg Belle ornament.jpg Belle Shoe ornament.jpg Blanket Belle dress.jpg Beauty and the Beast Sock Set for Women.jpg BaB.jpg Beauty_and_the_Beast_Figural_Keyrings_-_NYTF.png zip up stationary kit.jpg Tsum Tsum Mystery Series 6.jpg Nendoroid Belle.jpg|Belle Nendoroid Belle Hot Topic Diamond POP.jpg Disney Princess figures - Belle.png Rbti vanellope and princess doll set.jpg Disney Princess Rock Candy - Belle.png Pins belle_batb_pin.png|Belle pin belle_christmas_dress_pin.png|Pin of Belle in her Christmas dress Minnie Mouse Belle.PNG South Carolina Pin.jpg Belle_w_Jasmine_pin.png|Belle and Jasmine Belle stitch pin.png DisneyShopping.com - Be my Valentine - Stitch - 6 Pin Set (Belle Only).jpeg Lilo&stitch belle&beast.png DS - Princess Minnie Boxed Pin Set (Belle).jpeg DLR - 45th Anniversary Parade of Stars (Belle Float) 4 Pin Set.jpeg Daisy Bellepin.jpg Beauty and the Beast Tsum Tsum Pins.jpg RBTI Vanellope and Princess pins.jpg Miscellaneous belle_Disney_Fairytale.jpg May6th.png|Belle's page in Disneystrology noahbeautybloomsfromwithin.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg D23_23-Days_Steven-Thompson.jpg LiloandStitchmovieposter.jpg Beauty and the beast james coleman painting.jpeg Gentlecompanion jketner.jpg Beauty and the beast disney 1280x800.jpg Descendants Themed Activities 6.png Belle Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum 2016 DisneyTwentyThree Fall lores.jpg Belle flag.png Entertainment Weekly cover - BATB.jpg royalsalon04.jpg|Masquerade Belle Belle and Beast cancelled Infinity designs.jpg BATB 2017 - Beast and Belle.jpg es:Bella/Galería it:Belle/Gallery ru:Белль/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Beauty and the Beast galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Descendants galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Wreck-It Ralph galleries